The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a stacked semiconductor device, methods of manufacturing such a semiconductor device or a stacked semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device with a three-dimensional mounting configuration has been developed. It is known in the art that a penetrating electrode is formed in a semiconductor substrate in order to enable three-dimensional mounting. In the case of stacking a plurality of semiconductor substrates, it is preferable to form the penetrating electrode in each semiconductor substrate in the shape suitable for electrical connection.